Arranged Marriage:DreamsComeTrue
by EaseThePain
Summary: Gabriella Montez. A smart latina. Troy Bolton. a Bad ass.Who knew that your ex-best friend is your new partner in life. FIRST FANFIC. Kinda Stupid. Sequel to be made if i like the reviews.ONESHOT-TROYELLA.


_Arranged Marriage:Untold._

_I plopped down onto the sofa after a hardworking day at school. My hands felt sore as I was on my feet ALL day. But it all actually paid off; the whale for the theme night looks almost real!_

_I flicked through the channels to find my favourite TV show, Sweet Sixteen, only to be disturbed by my horrific brother._

"Hey! I was watching that!" I screamed. _He just looked at me blankly and threw the remote back, which was… weird. He was supposed to hit me or give me a rude comment. But he did nothing, said nothing._

"Err…thanks…" _Since he gave me the remote back I should probably say something nice, since all we do is… well… fight._

"How was scho-"

"Mum wants to talk to you. She's in the kitchen." I nodded and helped myself up.

"Good luck." David murmured. _I turned back and raised an eyebrow._

"Gabriella! Baby, come here." Ma shouted across the hallway.

"Ma, Stop calling me that! I'm coming! Just don't call me that!"_ I said in an annoyed sing-song tune. I rolled my eyes at him and skipped to the kitchen._

_When I got there, Ma was cooking her delicious famous soup which meant one thing. We're having dinner. A fancy dinner. I picked up a large chocolate cookie and took a bite._

"So Ma... What's up?"

"Well Gabriella, you-"

"It's Ella! Ma, please! It's embarrassing!"

"I am your mother. I named you. I can call you whatever I like. Anyway, you know when you were younger and you used play with my old wedding dress and wished on every birthday that you'll find a prince Charming?"

"Yeah…?" _I got slightly concerned where this was going. I just took a casual bite off my cookie._

"Well… your wish has come true! Honey, You're getting married!"

_The cookie fell out of my mouth. My head was blank. My hands were sweaty. My stomach felt like a huge tornado. MARRIED? WHAT THE HELL?_

"Is this a joke? You're kidding… you are!"_ I said with a concerned but scared look on my face. She looked at me confusingly and shook her head._

"What? Ma, I'm… I'm… I can't get married. I'm 16. I've barely left school!"

"Honey, I thought you wanted this. I went through it! And so did my Ma, and her Ma-"

"Look Ma. I don't even care! Yeah Ma, I wanted this but I was like… what…five? I was stupid then. I was so stupid then, I thought algebra was a Greek island and I was studying it in math. Don't make me do this. If dad was here, He-"

"IF YOUR DAD WAS HERE WOULDVE STILL GOTTEN DRUNK AND …and…"

_I saw mum's eyes tearing up. I'm so stupid! She hates it when I bring my father up. I gave her one of my 'sorry' hugs. Ma really wanted this for me, and it was technically my fault...I'm going to regret this but…_

"Ma, I'm sorry." I said through my teeth, as I cringed. "I'll do it. I'll get married."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Gabr- I mean Elle… There coming on their way"

_I nodded. We pulled away from our hug. The awkwardness started to tense up. I gave a fake smile. I could feel my tears. I ran upstairs._

_I landed face first onto my bed. I'm going to get married. Oh man. He better be good looking. If not good looking, then smart. If not smart then, maybe understanding or funny. I actually don't mind getting married. But he has to speak English. As first language. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!_

At the dinner

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked quite pretty. I had my usual soft, long, brown curls down. I had on my navy blue dress on, which fit my perfect petite figure and brought out the colour of my natural tanned skin. _

_I took a deep breath and went downstairs. Step by step. Taking my time._

_When I finally reached downstairs, David was staring at me. He was wearing a suit, which was hard to believe. I didn't understand why he doesn't get married. It's probably one of them Spanish sexism reasons._

"What you looking at, goggle eyes?"

"Ella, You… Look amazing."

_David looked down and I think I saw a tear. Oh my gosh. David is crying! After all those years of fighting and chasing each other around, I've finally made him cry! But not how I expected it…_

"David, are you… are you crying?"

"No I'm not, you idiot, it's just hay fever. You know what dust does to me."

"Yeah, Right (!) Hay fever, dust."

_I slowly walked to the dining room. I peeked through the door… hoping not to get noticed as I tried to figure out who was going to be my husband._

"Ella honey, I can see you."

"Damn it!" I looked down and quickly walked into the room.

"Where is he?" I said in an annoying tone, still looking down.

"Here." I looked up to find a tall, blue eyed hunk in front of me. My mouth dropped. It was my primary best friend/crush. Well, he was until we went to the same secondary school and stopped talking to him because he was such an 'American bad boy wannabe'.Troy.

"Oh great. I'm getting married to a small geek who sits next to the boring baboon Bob." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Excuse me?" I said looking up and down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Small geek? I prefer the term smart, mature PETIT student. And boring baboon Bob? I find bob very entertaining actually." _It felt good shouting at him. It always does when you're shouting to a boy. Makes you feel you have more control over the relationship. I didn't care what I said to him or how I said it. _

"You better start learning how to be nice to people, since… well… we're going to be-" I gulped"…together."

He looked shocked, but then gave this smirk. He nodded.

"Of course. Whatever pleases you, my lady."

_Ugh. What a flirt. Big idiot._

_After an hour of bonding, jokes and embarrassing moments, we gave the family a tour of the house._

"Belle why don't you go show Troy, the garden?" Ma said, indicating to spend time with him.

"Sure. It's behind the kitchen."

_Ma and Ben rolled their eyes. I did know what she meant, it's just… alone?_

"Well, why don't you escort me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and stropped.

"Ugh… fine. Come on Troy."

"Ella, why didn't you want to go with me?" He asked while I lead him to the garden, just when I heard locks. Mum, just locked the door. She just locked the door with Ben and me in the garden, alone.

"That's why. They locked us." I answered in an angry tone.

"Well, we're alone…so… do you want to sit down or something and… talk?" He asked.

"Err… sure."

He started smiling really big, and I mean really big. He took my hand and we climbed up the ladder of the tree house that was made by me and my Pa. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks when he held my hand.

"So, when did you find out about the hole … thing?"

"Err, today, actually. What about you?"

"You found out today? That's rough… I found out about… two weeks ago."

Hold on a second…two weeks ago? Right, time to get in to my annoyed wife tone…

"TWO WEEKS AGO?!" I shouted. "You found out two weeks ago and you didn't bother telling me anything?"

"Whoa… Sorry (!) I thought you knew?"

"Well you could've just run it by me!"

"Look, this would've never have happened if hadn't you stopped talking to me."

"Me? I stopped talking to you because you changed. Changed into this person, who never even cared."

"I changed because of you. "

"ME? YOU CHANGED COZ OF ME!" I stood up and stomped my foot. "WHAT DID I DO, 'OH PERFECT ONE'?"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I CHANGED BECAUSE-" it all got quiet. I looked at him. He said quietly…"Because I loved you!"

Ok. Shocking. I stood there with no expression whatsoever. Well, if you saw my face, you could tell it was 99.9% dazed and the rest excited.

"You… loved me?"

"Yeah…Look we've been best friends ever since nursery. We stuck by each other always. I stuck by you when you didn't know how to swim and I taught you. You where there for me when I broke my leg in football." He started smiling and looking away. That made me smile. That he actually remembered our childhood. "Oh and when the other kids said you had cooties because you were hanging with me but you said you didn't care? That's what I love about you. You don't care about what anyone thinks or what other people do; you do your own thing which is really cool."

"Yeah…but that was no reason for you to stop talking to me."

"Ella, I started liking you and I thought you didn't like me and if I told you, it would ruin our friendship in primary, but then secondary school came along… and changed me."

There was a long, awkward silence. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him, with a blank face.

"Can you forgive me... _Gabby?" Gabby? He remembered!_

"If you can forgive me too? About the way I've acted through out this whole thing and about not talking to you."

He started smiling with his big blue pools in his eyes began to sparkle. He nodded and hugged me.

I suppose married life isn't going to be so hard with him. Married to my best friend? Never thought that will happen…Well, that just proves that maybe dreams do come true. Just not how you'll expect it.

My First FanFic. I Want To See how Many Comments I Get. Coz I Might Make a Sequel... And Tell Me What To Fix... Like Grammar or Stuff...

Ok Please Review!


End file.
